Drunk Martha, Sober Doctor
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Just what the title implies.


Title: Drunk Martha, Sober Doctor  
Author: Morenarubyred  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Characters: Ten, Martha  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did things would be different.  
Author Note: I'm not implying that the Doctor is a drunk, I just couldn't' come up with a better title. I know I said I was not a writer, but I'm trying to become one, well at least of fan fictions. So I'm taking it one step at a time and I apologize in advance for whatever is probably wrong with this fic.

Drunk Martha, Sober Doctor.

The Doctor was on earth, not that he planned to go but the Tardis took a detour and wouldn't tell him why. Once they arrived she indicated for him to go outside. The Doctor couldn't see what was so special, still she insisted. So he walks around the block maybe this way he'd find something. And find something he did. Coming from down the street was a tipsy Martha with a man who was as inebriated as her. Surprise yet concern and Jealousy made him hurry up to her.

"Martha." he called out to her. Martha lifted her head to acknowledge him.

":Heyyy Doctor" He saw that she was more than a little tipsy she was drunk.

"Who are you..." Said the drunk guy next to Martha. The Doctor ignored him.

"Martha I can't believe you are drunk, you should know better." He couldn't believe Martha's behavior, yes she is human but she's a very strong person who knows better than get wasted like this.

"I... I do, but after all the stress, and night... mares and being underap... under... underappreciated for a very long… long time, I decided that for one day... one day I let loose, just have fun and to hell with the consequences." Said Martha as she laughs and lifts her arm in celebration.

He heard enough of this he grab her arm and pull her away from the drunk guy. "Come on Martha...

"Hey let go of her, she's with me." Said Dominic pushing the Doctor arm away. The Doctor didn't budge.

"Well now she's going to be with me" The Doctor grabbed her arm possessively and pull her away from Dominic.

"Hey you got no right." Dominic yelled. Suddenly the Doctor got very angry and very possessive.

"I got every right, she's mine, she's my wife." Said the Doctor thinking of when they were in 1969 and they had to get legally married.

"She never said she was married." Dominic was surprise to say the least.

"Well we'd separated, but that's about to change, so back off." The Doctor gave him a look that made Dominic almost pee in his pants. He raised his hands and walks off disappointed.

"Come on Martha lets go home"

Martha was very happy. "Oh I love her, I miss her, I even got a tattoo of her see." Martha said showing the brand new tattoo on her arm.

"Rassilon" The Doctor was shock, and pleased at the same time. He gave her a big toothy grin. He loves the fact that Martha loves the Tardis as much as he did. He picks her up and starting walking to the Tardis. Suddenly Martha was serious no longer speaking blurry.

"Yea, she's was my best friend you know. She comforted me when was down, encouraged me to be the best, she stopped the nightmare and replaced then with beautiful images of Gallifrey and Earth." She looked at him in the eyes. "Our planets are very beautiful don't you agree.

"Yes I do" He was stun, since when has the Tardis been doing this without telling him. They were going to have a long talk about this as soon as he puts Martha to bed, he decided. Suddenly he realized that she had said she missed that Tardis but not him. He thought about asking her when she was sober but he knew she would put her walls back up as soon as she wakes up. So he decides to ask her now.

"Do you miss me Martha?" He asks uncertain.

"What?" She burp. "Sorry what?

"Do you miss me?" The Doctor was scare of her answer, dreading it was more like it.

"Oh Yeah, I miss you very, very, very much." She said as she wrapped right arm around his neck and puts a finger on his lips with her left hand. "But I don't like to feel vulnerable so I say I only miss you a little tiny bit." She whispered as she kisses his neck and falls asleep on his shoulder.

He looked down at her sleeping form, she seem so peaceful and so beautiful. He loved her, Rassilon did he loved her. Tomorrow he will ask her for a second chance, he made a mental note to ask the Tardis to speak on his behalf so Martha will give him a chance to earn her forgiveness. He knew he didn't deserve her, and he didn't deserved to be happy, but by being with her he was going to be. But he didn't care, because if being with him made her happy. Then he was going to do everything in his power to make her the happiest woman in the universe.


End file.
